Short Tails
by nalu793
Summary: This is a series of stories based on events that have really happened in fairytail. This includes NaLu (of course) and possibly Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1: Jackal

**_Natsu and Lucy were fighting against Jackel..._**

"Huh?" Lucy looked over and saw that Natsu was glowing. Wendy and the others had already gone to help evacuate the family and the town. "Natsu?" Lucy said. "Stay back Lucy!" Lucy stepped back a bit. The light became brighter and more intense.

"Natsu!" Suddenly, all of the parts that had been glowing on Natsu, blew up. Natsu fell back, lifelessly. Lucy watched in horror. She rushed to his side and put her ear to his chest. She listened for a heart beat.

Nothing.

She felt her heart explode. "No..." she stood up, tears streaming down her face. She reached for her keys. Then she thought of how much pain they would be in if they got one of those bombs on them. She took her hand away and tried to come up with a plan.

 _I can't just run._ Lucy thought, looking down at Natsu. _I need to make him pay._ She wiped away her tears and grabbed her Fleuve 'détoiles, Sagittarius, and Horologium.

"Sagittarius! I need you to back me up. Horologium! Take Natsu to safety!"

* * *

"W-where's Lucy?" "Natsu! You're ok!" Wendy exclaimed. "W-where's L-Lucy?" Natsu said. Wendy hesitated. "She's still fighting Jackel." "What?! Then why are we still here?! We should be helping her! Why would you just leave her behind like that?!" Wendy started crying. "It's not like we wanted to leave her. She told us to take you to safety and leave her behind. Even if she died, she wanted us to protect you."

Natsu's eyes went wide. "S-so, s-she could be, d-dead." "Maybe." Wendy said, wiping her tears. "No..." "Natsu..." "No!" He grabbed his scarf and ran to the spot where Lucy and Jackel were fighting.

When Natsu found them Lucy was beaten on the ground, completely exhausted, and Jackel was smiling as he was about to finish her off. "Lucy!" Natsu ran and punched Jackel away from her. He knew what was going to happen now, but he also knew how to get around it.

"What? What did you do?!" Jackel said. "All I can say is that I found a way around your little trick." Natsu started to walk towards him, his face dark. Lucy could see Natsu's face, and how angry it was.

"You've just made a big mistake Jackel, and it's not that you messed with Fairytail, it's that you took pleasure in hurting someone that is precious to me." He stopped right in front of him. "And that is unforgivable." Natsu took him by the shirt and slammed him into the ground.

Natsu beat Jackel and looked over at Lucy, who was sitting against a wall, crying in pain. He walked over to her and crouched down. "Why did you try to fight him on you own?" He said. "Because, people don't think strong when they think of me, they think: weak, and entirely dependent on you. You're always the one that swoops in and saves me. I wanted to do the same for you."

Natsu picked her up and brought her back to where Wendy, Carla, and Happy were set up camp. At first sight they all gasped. Lucy was cut and bruised and broken in almost every way possible. Luckily Wendy was there and when they got back home they could get Porlyusica.

They were worried about Natsu though. They all saw his face when he got back with a crippled Lucy in his arms. They knew he wasn't ok. It would be one thing if she got hurt fighting, but knowing that Jackel had done this to her while she was down, it killed Natsu to think about it.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this story! As you could probably tell by the description, this is going to be a series of multiple different short stories based on events that really happened in Fairy Tail. In certain cases I might do two chapters for one story, but most of the time there will be one chapter for each story.**

 **I hope you like the them!**


	2. Chapter 2: One of the boys (my version)

**This story isn't one that is based off of an event that actually happened in Fairytail, but it is based on a fan fiction that I am currently reading. I decided to do this because I wanted to show how I would right it. But you should got check out the story, it's called, "One Of The Boys". And the chapter its from is 14.**

Lucy, Levy, Erza, Cana, and Juvia were about to leave the restaurant and Lucy prayed that Natsu wouldn't see her passing by his table. But he did.

"Luce?" Lucy cringed and turned. She smiled, trying to keep in her tears. Right as she was about to turn and leave a tear escaped from her eye and Natsu noticed. She rushed her friends out the door.

As soon as Lucy was out she rushed to the nearest bench. She sat down and cried into her hands. The girls knew exactly what was happening, they saw Natsu come in with Lisana. And even though Lucy denied it, they knew she had feelings for him. They didn't know what to do other than wipe her tears and hug her.

Lucy's crying session was interrupted when Natsu came running, calling her name. Levy, Cana, Erza, and Juvia glared at him. "Luce, what's wrong?" She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hands had puddles in them and tears were still streaming down her face.

Natsu took one look at her and gasped. Seeing her like this made his heart ache. He'd seen her cry a lot since they were five, but she'd always come to him for comfort, but this time she went to her friends from prep school. Which told him she was crying about him.

The sight of him made her cry even more and he cringed at the glares from her friends. "Luce, is this about... Lisana?" She looked down into her lap, ashamed of her feelings. Natsu's heart felt lik it was going to explode. "Y-yes?" She said, sounding kind of confused.

She was so disappointed not only in Natsu, but at herself for letting this happen again. She didn't want to go through this again. Going through this last time lead to her leaving for a year and a half to go to prep school. She completely destroyed and disrespected herself doing that and all because he ditched her and went to the dance with Lisana and not her. And _kissed_ her.

Thinking about that moment made her heart ache. She looked back up at him. "Natsu, you've been ditching me all week." She started to blush. "Every night I wait for you at my window, but by the time you get home it's midnight and you fall asleep instantly. I thought you said you were done with Lisana, because she dumped you for Gray?"

He looked down at his feet. He had totally ruined it, yeah he hd been ditching her. But only because he had been saving money for the auction where she was going to be "sold" to the highest bidder and go on a date with them. Not only did he want to save her fro m the monstrosity, he wanted that date with her.

But this time he was with Lisana and her parents, which, in Lucy's eyes, probably looked like a date. But that wasn't the case, he had been working for them, doing chore and running errands for them to raise that money for Lucy. They went to have dinner to discuss everything. But Lucy didn't know that.

"Lucy... I-I've been working for them all week. I was trying to save up money for the auction and so I needed to earn some, it just so happens that thy needed someone to do chores and run errands. So I've been doing that all week, and we we to discuss the matter over dinner since the auction is coming up which would put a stop to my working for them."

He started to blush a little bit and Lucy just looked at him. She was trying to fit all the pieces together. "You wanted to 'buy' me at the auction?" Her heart was pounding. And her friends were frozen. "Y-yes." There was a long silence.

Lucy had this urge to say something, but every time she thought of something she couldn't bring herself to open her mouth and say it.

Finally Natsu spoke up. "Luce, why does this bother you so much." Lucy knew exactly what the answer was, but what was she supposed to say, _Because I've been in love with you since we were five and I think you should be with me and not her._ She couldn't do that.

"Because-because I gues it reminds me of that night when you were dancing with her, and I blink and all of th sudden you're kissing her." "Well, why does that bother you?"Lucy stared at him, Natsu choked on his own words. "I, um, have to go." Lucy wiped her tears, nodded to her friends, and left.

Natsu was left standing there, staring at the spot where she sat, replaying that moment in his head over and over again. "Natsu! Natsu!" He was broken out of his gazed by Lisana standing in the doorway of the restaurant waiting for him to come back. He turned and slowly walked back.

He thought about what had just happened. Lucy couldn't _actually_ like him, right? I mean, he's Natsu, her best friends forever. There is no possibility way sh could like him. He was Natsu.

He sat back down at the table and continued talking with Lisana's parents. It wasn't a serious talk, they were having fun. Cracking jokes, teasing each other. But the things took a turn for the worse. "There's one more thing we want you to do Natsu." The father said. "Go on a date with Lisana." Natsu's heart stopped.

Natsu didn't know how to respond. After a couple moments he finally opened his mouth. "I can't I have plans for the rest of the week. I really just need the money you owe me, especially with the dance tomorrow-" "That's actually when we wanted you to do it. Take her to the dance." "Well, um, I already had someone else in mind." Lucy of course.

Lisana's dad frowned at Natsu's comment. "Honestly, and the end of our agreement was tonight at 7:30. It's 8:00." Natsu extended his hand, being incredibly brave, and incredibly stupid. "So pay up." Natsu's heart was bating so fast it felt like it was going to explode.

Lisana's father angrily slapped the money into Natsu's hand and Natsu left. "Oh my god." Natsu thought. "Those people scare me to death." Natsu walked back to his house.

He plopped onto his and check his phone for the time: 8:30. He looked over at his window eagerly, and there she was. Lucy was sitting on her floor crying, her friends had decided to stay out a little longer but Lucy said she was fine and insisted they go without her.

Natsu went over and picked up his can. "Luce?" His voice traveled through the string and over to Lucy's can that was dangling from her window. She looked up and saw him, standing there with a worried face, he knew what was going on but he was still worried about her.

Lucy picked up her can. "Can you come over here please?" Her voice started breaking as she spoke. "Yeah." Natsu rushed down his stairs and over to her house which was right next to his. He ran up to her room.

She saw him as he walked over to her. She got up and hugged him. "I don't want to lose you Natsu." Natsu wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to lose you either." They stayed like that for a long time until Natsu broke the silence. "I love you Luce, not as a brother." She looked up at his red hot face with hopeful eyes. "Really?" "Yeah."

Lucy relaxed and settled back down, she didn't feel worried anymore, sh didn't feel awkward hugging him. "I love you too." She smiled and he hugged her tighter. "Please." He began to say as tears ran down his face. "Don't ever leave me again."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story! Go check out the real one! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

**The Phantom Lord fight...**

"Ahh!" Lucy screamed as Gajeel threw her against a wall. She fell to the floor. Gajeel was walking toward Lucy to hit her again when Natsu interrupted. He burst threw the floor. "Gajeel!" Gajeel stopped and turned. He smirked. "I thought I smelled you." "Natsu..." Lucy toppled over.

Natsu ran over and caught her. "Lucy. I'm sorry I let him do this to you, I should've been there with you, then this wouldn't have happened." "Natsu, I'm fine, you need to fight him. And win. For me, for the guild." He layed her down against a wall and turned to Gajeel.

Natsu's face was serious. He was so enraged to see Lucy so hurt, and at the hands of Gajeel. He slowly walked towards Gajeel. Gajeel smirked. "Oh, did I get you mad for hurting your little girlfriend?" Natsu gave no response. "No comment huh? What about if I do it in person?"

Gajeel sprinted towards Lucy. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her onto the wall. Natsu punched Gajeel away from her. "Lucy, leave, now." "No way, we-" she started to say as she attempted to get up. "We-we're a team." She fell back down. "Which means I'm not leaving you."

Natsu was about to say something when Gajeel rammed into him. They fought for a long time. Lucy was still on the ground trying to keep up with the fight as it went from Natsu to Gajeel.

"Oh, the little princess wants to fight too?" Gajeel said with a smirk. He had Natsu on the ground, powerless. Gajeel looked at Lucy as she shakily got up. She knew Natsu needed fire. But her keys were dropped when she was kidnapped. "Oh..." Lucy said. "I do have the new one, we don't have a contract yet, but that will have to wait."

Lucy grabbed her newest key, Sagittarius. "Open, gate of the archer! Sagittarius!" Suddenely, what looked like a guy in a horse costume appeared. "Sagittarius, can you make fire?" "Sorry to disappoint, but no." Gajeel ignored her and continued beating Natsu. Lucy couldn't take it.

"Maybe if I just, let them take me... This will stop." "Lucy." Natsu started to say. "Don't think like that. I'm not going to let them take you. I promise." Lucy fell to the ground crying. Not only because she hated seeing Natsu like that, but because her injuries that were covering her body hurt like hell.

Natsu and Lucy layed on the ground, beaten. Lucy's gate was still open, and it was draining her power, what little bit she had left. Natsu and Lucy were inches away from each other. "You're boring Salamander, at least the princess screams." He started to walk towards Lucy.

"No, I can't watch it again." Natsu said as he got up. He was wobbly, and had no strength left. He lifted up his shaking fist and tried to punch Gajeel but he blocked it. Gajeel grabbed Natsu's fist and threw him across the room. "Natsu!" Lucy cried out. She could feel tears dwelling in her eyes.

"Natsu, I'm sorry, if you could just get some fire..." "I think I may have misunderstood you earlier my lady. It doesn't matter what produces the fire, as long as it is produced." Sagittarius said. He grabbed an arrow, pulled back his bow, and shot some gas tanks. They blew up in a cloud of flames around Natsu.

Natsu quickly accepted Lucy's gesture and ate the fire. "Thanks Luce, I don't know what I would do without you." Natsu got up. "I'm fired up now!" He charged at Gajeel. "Ha! You idiot, nothing can break my armor, it's made of steel!" Natsu hit Gajeel with so much force he cracked his shell.

"That so? Sure your not feeling a breeze?" Gajeel rapidly felt his face. "No.. But how?!" They continued fighting. Soon the enclosure couldn't take it and the building toppled down. Natsu did one last hit and just like that Gajeel slammed into the ground and passed out.

"Natsu, you did it." Lucy said softly. "Could've never done I think withut you Luce." He smiled and walked over to her. Natsu plopped down next to Lucy. "Now, let's rest. The guild hall is totaled after what they did we have a lot of work to do, we need the rest." Lucy nodded. She inched towards Natsu and snuggled up to his chest. He put his arm around her and they fell asleep.

"I found them!" Happy yelled. Mira, Gray, and Elfman rushed in. They found Natsu and Lucy tangled up together, asleep. "Aww, they're so cute." Mira said. "I think it's disgusting, hey losers, get up!" Gray said, kicking them. Natsu woke up.

"Gray, quit it, would you? We're trying to sleep." He sat up a little bit and looked down at Lucy. "At least, she is." Mira and the others saw how beaten up Lucy was. "Just let her sleep. Ok?" "Fine." Gray said. The group left and Natsu layed back down. He pulled Lucy closer to him and fell back asleep.

Lucy woke up. "Mm, Natsu?" She said. "Yeah?" He opened his eyes to look at her. "Now long have you been up?" She asked. "I don't know." "How long have we been asleep?" "About an hour." Natsu said. "Oh.." She said, laying her head back on his chest and closing her eyes.

Natsu smiled and rested his chin on her head. "Hey Natsu, how about we get off the floor of the guild we demolished and go sleep in my nice and cozy bed?" He opened one eye. "Ok." They got up and left the collapsed building.

They walked over to Lucy's apartment and she opened the door. Natsu walked over to her bed and plopped onto it. He snuggled under the blankets as Lucy crawled in. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped both arms around her. He hugged her tight, kissed her forehead and then went to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Grand magic games after a year...**

"Hey Lucy, something wrong?" Jason asked. Lucy was droopily leaning on the edge of the wall separating them from the games. "No, I'm just a little tired." "Hey! The next match is starting! This is so COOOOOOL!" "Yeah it's great." Lucy said unenthusiastically. Jason got really suspicious but decided to blow it off.

"I smell smoke." Lucy said, taking her head off of her hand and sniffing the air. "Yeah and it's getting really hot." Jason said, fanning himself with his hand. "Yeah."

Suddenly a dark figure in a hood walked into the arena. The team that won the games stopped bathing in their victory and looked at the hooded figure suspiciously. Everything started melting, even clothes. "Ah!" Lucy screamed, covering herself up with her arms. She avoided looking at Jason.

"Ha ha! I am the Challenger!" The dark figure yelled out as he removed his hood. "Natsu?!" Lucy yelled surprised. She hadn't seen Natsu since he mysteriously disappeared without saying a word to anyone. Suddenly Happy flew over Lucy's head. "Happy?!" "Oh hey Lucy!" "Happy what are you and Natsu doing here?!" "Natsu insisted on challenging the guild they won the grand magic games so, here we are." Happy said. "Doesn't look like they put up much of a fight."

Members from the team of the guild that won scurried away after a beat down from Natsu. "All done! Happy it's time to-" Natsu stopped when he caught sight of Lucy. They exchanged stares until Natsu broke the silence. "Hey Lucy! How ya been?" Lucy's confused stare turned into a smile. "Pretty good!"

The three of them left and Lucy treated them out to eat. Of course the boys stuffed their faces. "Thanks for the food Lucy!" Natsu said. "Yeah, no problem! Fill your bellies!" She said with a nervous laugh. They talked about their years and everything that's happened. Happy went on and on about how Natsu tortured him with nonstop training and Lucy went on about her reporter job.

After eating decided to go for a walk. Lucy walked in front of the boys. Natsu and Happy started getting worried about her. "Hey Luce, are you ok?" She stopped and turned to look at Natsu's worried face. "Yeah I'm fine." She said with a sort of sad voice. She kept walking and bit her lip.

"Lucy, c'mon, I know when your upset." Natsu said. "You start acting all weird, just like your doing right now." Happy added. "Just tell us what happened." Natsu said. She turned around. "Ok, but sit down." They walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Natsu and Lucy's sat across from each other. "Natsu, the day after you left, Master despanded the guild." Natsu's eyes went wide.

"What?" His voice quivering. Natsu stood up. "And no one did anything about it? You just let it happen?" Lucy grabbed her skirt and held it tight. "It's not like we wanted this, and it's not like you have room to talk Natsu! You left, without saying a word!" Lucy started crying the second she said that. "Without saying anything you just decided to up and leave." "No.. It wasn't like that!" Natsu said. Lucy wiped her tears. "I know, I'm sorry, let's just drop it, ok?" She stood up and continued walking.

Natsu and Happy hurried after Lucy. She walked all the way to her apartment. She unlocked the door and let them in. "This is a nice place you got here Luce." Natsu said. "Yeah, let's keep it that way, you guys destroyed my other apartment, so don't to this one. You can stay here on one condition; no going into my room or messing up my stuff, got it?" They nodded.

Natsu was rummaging through Lucy's food and Happy was sleeping. "Hey um, Natsu?" Natsu loooked over his shoulder to look at Lucy. "I'm gonna step outside for a sec to get some fresh air, ok?" "Ok." He said. Lucy left the apartment and ran outside. She leaned against a wall and slid down to sit. Then she started crying.

"Natsu... Why did you have to leave? I was so lonely for so long, I missed you so much!" She cried. Just then she heard Natsu's voice. "Lucy?" She looked up. "Um." She sniffled and wiped her tears. "Lucy who made you cry? Cause I'm going to beat them to a pulp!" Natsu said, pounding his fist into his hand. "Uh, no one." Lucy said, looking away. Natsu took a step back, his eyes were wide.

"Lucy, was it me?" Lucy looked at the ground. "Yes." She said quietly. "Lucy. Talk to me." Lucy stood up and looked at Natsu. "Natsu, you left, without saying anything. You abandoned me and everyone else. You spoke to non of us. You just, disappeared. I thought I would never see you again. And it hurt Natsu, it hurt a lot." Natsu couldn't believe it, all he wanted to do was protect Lucy from those who would hurt her, but it turned out that he was the one that hurt her and made her cry.

"Lucy, I-" Natsu began to say. "I never wanted to hurt you. I would never hurt you like that. I-I'm so sorry." Lucy looked up and locked eyes with Natsu. They stared at each other for a long time. Natsu and Lucy started leaning into each other. Natsu put one hand on Lucy's cheek. His hand was warm and soothing. Natsu brought Lucy's face to his. Their lips were centimeters apart. Natsu then softly pushed his lips onto Lucy's. It was a long, sweet kiss. And way overdue.

They walked back up to the apartment. It was getting late, but Lucy didn't have another bed for them to sleep in, so Natsu and Happy slept on her couch. Natsu couldn't stop thinking about their kiss, and how much he wanted to do it again. It felt so good kissing Lucy, it felt right.

* * *

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I've been trying to figure out which event to do next, I know most of the first part wasn't altered as much as it should have been, but I did try to change it at least a little bit. The next one will be better.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tartaros

Lucy watched in agony as her friends fell to the ground, powerless.  
Natsu had tried to defeat Mard Geer all by himself, in order to get a special book for his father, Igneel, who had just returned. But Natsu didn't succeed. Lucy ran to Natsu as he fell at the hands of Mard Geer. Igneel was too held up with Achnologia to notice.

"Natsu?! Natsu!" Lucy started to feel tears building up in her eyes as she felt his pulse. She let out a relieved sigh when she felt one.  
Lucy looked up at Mard Geer, who was watching Igneel and Achnologia like a child at a candy store.  
Lucy stood up and began to walk towards him. He didn't notice. Natsu began to regain consciousness as he opened his eyes slightly.

"Lucy.." He tried to reach out to her, but she was too far away. His vision was wobbly, but he could clearly see that she was pissed. Lucy clenched her fist as her other hand grabbed two keys:  
Loki, and Virgo.

She grabbed her whip. Mard Geer saw her in the corner of his eye and turned to look at her. He smirked. "Ha, are you the only one left? A measly little celestial wizard like you could never take me down." Lucy wasn't listening. Her face was dark, her fists clenched the items in her hands.

Natsu regained a bit of strength and attempted to get up.  
Lucy, in hearing Natsu, quickly turned around and summoned Virgo. "Virgo, go tend to Natsu." She demanded. "Yes, princess." Virgo hurried over to Natsu.

Next, Lucy summoned Loki. "Hey beautiful." Lucy stared Mard Geer dead in the eye. Loki noticed how serious she looked. He looked behind her to see Natsu and the others down and beaten.  
"I get it now." He turned back around and also stared at Mard Geer.

Mard Geer chuckled.  
"Are we just going to have a staring contest? Or are you actually going to do something about me hurting your pathetic little friends?" Loki looked at Lucy. "Now." She mouthed. Suddenly, Loki reappeared behind Mard Geer.

Loki started fighting Mard Geer while Lucy went to Natsu  
"Natsu." She said when she got over to him. "Lucy, he's too strong. Leave now, while you still can." Natsu said. "Don't you remember, idiot? It's not as fun without you, so I'm not going anywhere."

Lucy grunted from the pain of having two gates that are very draining, open for a long time.  
"Princess! This is too much. Loki and I take up more magic power then all the other spirits. This isn't healthy!" Virgo argued.  
"I'm going to defeat Mard Geer, even if I die."

Virgo sighed. "Very well then." She stood up. "Then I'll help too." She drilled a hole into the ground and reappeared with Mard Geer and Loki.  
Lucy looked behind her, then back at Natsu. "Natsu, if I die, I want to tell you something." Natsu's eyes went wide. "What? No! You're not going to die, don't talk like that!" "Natsu! This is important. And it's very possible I might die."

Lucy looked at the ground. "Natsu, I-I love you. And I don't want to die before telling you, because, that would make my life unfinished. I dont want to go out unfinished." Lucy started to cry. Natsu put his hand on her cheek.  
"Don't worry, you're not going to die, and-" Natsu paused.  
"And I love you too." Natsu brought Lucy in. They kissed, and Lucy left to help Virgo and Loki fight.

Mard Geer and the others fought for what seemed like forever.  
Lucy fell to the ground.  
Too much magic energy was drained from her body by keeping Loki and Virgo's gate open.

"Princess!" Loki and Virgo attempted to help Lucy, but they disappeared before they could.  
Mard Geer smirked. He got into a position to finish the job.  
"No." Natsu whispered. He tried to get up, but he just fell back down. "No, Lucy!"

Mard Geer struck her with all his magic power. Natsu watched as he felt tears pouring down his face.  
Suddenly, instead of Lucy's body, there was a big piece of pink fluff.  
Aries had jumped into the human world just in time, and made a fake copy of Lucy for Mard Geer, so she could get Lucy out of there.

"What?" Mard Geer said, surprised. Natsu sniffled.  
"Aries! Aren't you draining Lucy's power by being here?" Natsu asked, wiping his tears.  
"No, I came here on my own, same for him." Aries points at Loki, who had come back right as he disappeared, on his own power.

Natsu sighed with relief. "Is she alive?" He asked. "Barely." Loki replied. "Ugh, you again?" Mard Geer said to Loki.  
"You couldn't defeat me before, what makes you think you can now?"  
"You tried to kill my owner. You tried to kill my friends. I am now here with my own power, not Lucy's. It would be a dishonor to Lucy not to beat you." Loki said.

Natsu was able to get on his hands and knees and crawl.  
He went over to where Aries had set Lucy down. "Luce."  
"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Please don't die, I love you too much to let you die."

"That's exactly how I feel, Natsu." Lucy said, with a raspy voice. "That's why I risked my life for you, I couldn't let you die, but I could let myself die." Natsu put his hand on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her. Lucy shakily put her arms around Natsu's neck as he pulled her up.

They kissed for a long time, ignoring the explosions in the background. All they cared about was each other. They didn't care about death. As long as they died or lived together, they would be fine.

Suddenly, a fireball came right for them, aftermath of one of Igneel's attacks on Achnologia. Natsu pulled away from Lucy and consumed the fire.  
"Well, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu jumped up. "Natsu, where are you-" Lucy didn't get to finish before Natsu charged at Mard Geer.  
"Back for more?"

Mard Geer threw out a bunch of spells.  
He knew Natsu was more of a challenge then the others.  
"Aw, are you mad because I hurt your little girlfriend?"

Natsu dodged all the attacks and went straight for Mard Geer.  
"I'm going to burn you into a pile of ashes!" Natsu said. "Lightning-flame dragon... ROAR!"  
Mard Geer was pushed back, he hadn't seen this attack from Natsu before.

"I see you hid something from me earlier." "Shut up, bastard. You tried to kill Lucy, that is unforgivable."  
Lucy was sitting upright, squeezing her arm. It had been injured while she was fighting. Natsu and Mard Geer fought relentlessly while Aries and Loki tended to Lucy's wounds.

Aries made a bandage out of fluff and wrapped it around Lucy's arm. "Miss Lucy, are you ok?" Aries asked Lucy, concern spread across her face.  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you Aries." Lucy stood up. "Natsu, please be careful." She watched in fear, as the person that she loved, risked his life for her. As he always did.

"Aries, go make beds for the injured, and take them to safety." Lucy said, snapping out of her gaze. "Yes miss Lucy."  
Aries and Loki exchanged glances and Aries wrapped Lucy up in fluff while Loki picked her up and brought her to the place where Aries had taken the injured.

"Hey! What are you doing! Put me down!"  
Natsu noticed them taking Lucy away and slightly smiled, Lucy was safe now, he could go all out.  
Natsu stared Mard Geer right in the face.

"You hurt my Lucy." Without another word, Natsu went straight for Mard Geer.  
"Fire dragon... IRON FIST!"  
Natsu and Mard Geer continued fighting for a long time until Natsu threw the last punch.

Lucy and the others watched from afar. When Natsu had finished it, Lucy ran towards him.  
"Natsu!" Natsu was about to collapse, but Lucy caught him. "Hey."  
Lucy looked at him with soft eyes. "Hey." Natsu smiled and Lucy set him down on the ground where he could rest.

Lucy began to feel tears building up in her eyes. "You did it." She said.  
"Hey now, don't cry." Natsu said, reaching up and wiping away the tears that had escaped from her eyes.  
Lucy sniffled. "I'm sorry."

Loki and the others (that weren't injured badly) came running towards them.  
"Natsuuu!" Lisanna was with them. When she saw Natsu and Lucy together she paused.  
Natsu turned to look at everyone, same for Lucy.

"Hey guys." Natsu said, he was resting his head on Lucy's lap.  
"Natsu, did you defeat Mard Geer?" Loki asked.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Natsu said, scratching the back of his head.

Lisanna stayed in the back and pretended to be happy.  
But in reality, she was heartbroken.  
She had seen Natsu and Lucy before, she saw them kissing, but Lisanna has been in love with Natsu all her life.  
She couldn't believe it, but she kind of felt happy for them, even though she was hurting.

Natsu caught sight of Lisanna. "Hey Lis!" Natsu waved.  
Lisanna looked at him and flashed a believable fake smile while she waved.  
Natsu went back to talking to everyone else.

Natsu and the others headed back to what was left of their guild.  
"It's in ruins." The master said.  
"Yeah, but we can fix it gramps." Natsu said, with his signature smile.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy said, walking up to Natsu.  
"Yeah?" He asked, turning around to look at her, she looked beaten and tired.  
"I'm going to head back home, I'm beat." Natsu kissed her on the forehead. "Ok."

Natsu stayed a bit longer before heading back himself.  
He said goodbye to everyone and started walking.  
Halfway home he heard someone calling his name.

"Natsuuuu!" "Huh?" Natsu said, rubbing his ear. "Natsuuuu!" He turned around to see Lisanna running towards him.  
"Lis?" She stopped in front of him, out of breath.  
"Hey what's up?" He said, in a worried voice. "Oh, nothing really." She said. "I just want to talk to you."

"Yeah? What about?" He said, they continued walking.  
Lisanna began to blush. "About Lucy." She said.  
"What about her? Is she ok?" He said, kind of panicky.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "She's fine, dimwit."  
Natsu let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, then why do you want to talk about Lucy?"  
"If you would let me talk, I would tell you." Natsu shut his mouth.

"Are in love with her?" She said, pain in her voice.  
Natsu's eyes softened at the thought of Lucy. "Yes."  
Lisanna's face looked pained. "Ok."

Lisanna turned around and walked in the other direction.  
"Wait! Lisanna!" Natsu grabbed her arm.  
Surprised, Lisanna turned around. "What's wrong Lis?"

Lisanna looked away. "I'm in love with you. I always have been." Natsu didn't know whether to be flattered or disgusted.  
Natsu just stared at Lisanna. They weren't that far away from Lucy's house.  
"But Lis... I-" Lisanna interrupted him. "I know. You're in love with Lucy."

All the sudden, Natsu heard a door open behind him.  
"Natsu?" It was Lucy. Not thinking of what had just happened with Lisanna, Natsu's face lit up and he turned around.  
"Lucy." Lucy was obviously half asleep.

"Did I wake you?" Natsu asked. She shook her head.  
"No, I never fell asleep. I couldn't until you got back."  
Natsu suddenly remembered Lisanna and quickly turned around. But Lisanna was gone.

"Come on Luce, let's get to bed." Natsu said. Lucy rested her head on his shoulder and Natsu smiled.  
They walked upstairs to Lucy's apartment and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Naval Battle

**Grand Magic Games...**

"Hey Gray, you doing ok?" Erza asked, shaking Gray who was pale white after seeing Juvia's "love attack". He blinked and turned to her. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just feel a bit sick." They turned back to the games. The only people left in the Naval Battle now was Lucy and Minerva.

Minerva smirked and Lucy held her keys. _"She might try some underhanded trick, I have to keep my guard up."_ Lucy thought to herself. _"And I can't allow myself to lose, I can't let my friends down again."_

Lucy got into a fighting position but Minerva just put one hand up. It was as if she was shunning Lucy away. Lucy tilted her head, confused. Minerva's hand started to glow, then she shot something at Lucy that boiled the water around her. Lucy screamed in pain as the scorching hot water burned her skin.

"Lucy!" Natsu attempted to jump off the railing but Erza stopped him. "We can't interfere. No matter how much we want to, we can't. We have to wait till the match is over." She said with her teeth clenched. "I don't give a damn about the stupid rules! Lucy's in trouble! I have to save her!" Erza and Gray held him back as they watched Lucy being cooked.

"Lucy!" Lucy heard Natsu's voice. Even through her own screams and Minerva's relentless attacks, she heard him. It sounded like he was fighting. She opened her eyes a bit. She saw Natsu fighting to jump off the railing. He caught sight of her eyes and stopped. She smiled as another blow came at her.

Natsu felt tears building up in his eyes. "Lucy." Erza and Gray dropped him to the ground. "My friends." Lucy started to say. "My friends fought so hard to get to this point. Not just in the games, my friends had to go through unimaginable pain while we were gone for seven years!"

Minerva smirked. "So?" She asked. "So I don't give a damn how much you hurt me. I won't give this up for the world. I'll win, because my guild will be number one again!" Minerva's face turned to disgust and hatred. "If you survive." Minerva just sat there, waiting for the timer to stop.

"3, 2, 1. The timer is up, but they're just sitting there, and Minerva was so close to victory." The announcer said. Minerva suddenly continued with her attacks. They seemed to be worse this time. Lucy was falling straight to the bottom of the bubble when Minerva made her reappear in front of her.

Minerva grabbed her by the neck and brought her close. "Remember this if you ever think you can defy me." She brought her knee up with full force to her stomach. Lucy stopped screaming. She just kept her eyes closed to try and see if everything would just stop. The only thing she could feel was pain. Her eyes slightly opened to see Natsu's eyes watery. Was he crying?

The referee stopped the match before Minerva killed Lucy. Minerva held Lucy by her neck out of the bubble. Natsu was the first one to jump off the raling towards Lucy. Minerva dropped her and Natsu caught her. Tears started to escape from his eyes. Gray caught up with Natsu to check on Lucy.

Gray looked up at Natsu to see the tears rolling down his face. Natsu cradled Lucy in his arms until Wendy and Shelia got there. He wiped his tears and charged at Minerva, but Erza stopped him. "There's no point in brawling now." She turned to Minerva and her team. "It'd be wise to heed this warning, making an enemy of us is a huge mistake. Back away now before it gets ugly."

Lucy was brought to the infirmary where she would be treated by Ms. Porliusca. She slowly started to wake up to see everyone crowded around her to see if she was ok. "I'm so sorry." Natsu's smile dropped. "What are you apologizing for?" "I screwed this up again."

"2nd place is nothing to be sorry for. And before you worry about it, Happy has your keys." Gray said. Lucy smiled as Happy brought her keys. "Thank you Happy." She layed back down. "Come on, let's leave her to rest."

Natsu was about to leave when Lucy stopped him. Everyone else had left. "Natsu." He turned around, his eyes were still red from crying. "Natsu, come here." He walked over and sat on her bedside. Suddenly, she pulled him into a hug. "Your fight is soon, huh? Master put you on the new team." She asked. He pulled away. "Yeah, but I can stay here with you until my fight."

"No, that's ok. I don't want you to worry about me-" Natsu interrupted her. "Lucy, that's not possible." He turned away a bit. "You're all I ever think about and I worry about you day and night. What if you go to the bar and someone drugs you? What if you're attacked at night? What if..." Tears built up in his eyes. "What if you get killed in a match?"

She smiled slightly as she put her hand on his cheek and brought his face to look at her. Lucy put her forehead to Natsu's. Without saying a word, she pushed her lips into his. Natsu was surprised at first, but then he went along with it, he felt comfortable with her. He pulled away for a second.

"Luce, I think I'm in love with you." She smiled. "I'm in love with you too, Natsu." Their moment was broken by a fake cough. They slowly turned to Evergreen and Elfman who were in the bed next to Lucy's. The four were speechless. Natsu shrugged and went back to kissing Lucy. She giggled and kissed back.

Evergreen was blushing as she turned to Elfman. They exchanged looks and turned even brighter red. They slowly, but surely, began to kiss also. It was weird for them, but kind of good at the same time. Suddenly, Ms. Porliusca burst through the door. "This isn't a place to make out! Move your asses out of my infirmary!"

Natsu and Evergreen hurriedly rushed out the door. "You two need to be getting rest, not mooching off your boyfriends and girlfriends." Lucy blushed and snuggled under the blanket. She fell asleep smiling.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been extremely busy. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, I sure loved writing it. More coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Stay Alive

**Lucy POV**

It's been almost a year since Natsu left and Fairy Tail disbanded.

It's been a year of complete hell.

I've spent all this time trying to find everyone. Trying to get us all back together.

But I feel like, it's all over. Like there's nothing left for me in this life.

I decided to skip work. I was feeling too despressed to do anything in this state.

"I have to call Jason." I groan as I pick up my phone and dial Jason's number.

 **J:** _"Hello?"_

 **L:** "Jason? Hey, I need to call in sick, I know it's the last day of the games and all, but I really don't feel good."

 **J:** _"Ok Lucy, but, you'll be there in two days, right?"_

 **L:** "Yup, ok see you then."

I hung up and put down my phone.

My life is so boring now. I go to work, I sleep, I eat, and occasionally I have to go shopping. But that's it. Nothing else.

The rest of the day I just laid in bed and slept, or at least tried to. I was on and off crying, thinking about Fairy Tail, and how everyone was. I miss them so much.

I don't know when this happened, but somewhere along the road, I decided to get up and grab a knife.

I sat there, on the kitchen floor, knife in hand, held up to my wrist. I didn't know what to do. Live, or die. Which one is best?

There's no time to waste, no time to decide. I swiped my hand, making the knife cut a clean slit in my wrist.

I began to lose consciousness and I started to fall. Right before I completely passed out, I saw something. Someone. Pink. Natsu.

I saw Natsu. He walked through the door right when I fell. I don't want him to see me like this.

 **Natsu POV**

I had finally found Lucy's new apartment. I tracked her down because I wanted to surprise her. But she had moved over the year.

I looked down at the welcome mat and back up at the door. Happy was asleep on my shoulder. It said "Lucy Heartfilla" on a plaque on the door.

I walked in to find Lucy sitting on the ground, her wrists were bleeding. She turned and saw me, then passed out.

I quickly rushed over to her.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Happy woke up. He stared wide eyed at Lucy. I could see tears in his eyes.

"Happy, don't look, just- shit, come with me to the hospital!"

I picked up Lucy and rushed out the door, Happy not too far behind.

I was sprinting, people were giving me various different looks, but I didn't care. As long as Lucy was ok, I was ok too.

I finally got to the emergency center and ran up to the lady at the desk. She immediately saw Lucy and yelled for a gurney.

Lucy was taken from me and rushed away into an operating room. I was crying by this point.

I sat in the waiting room, constantly changing from, sitting down and anxiously tapping my foot, and pacing the room.

Suddenly, one of Lucy's doctors walks in. I rush up to him.

"Room 10." He said, while nodding. I pushed past him and sprinted to Lucy's room. My eyes swiftly scanning the numbers on the doors as I passed them.

Suddenly, I saw a number 10 and came to and abrupt stop. Happy catches up to me and we go in.

Lucy is sitting there, her wrists wrapped up and she was asleep. I exhaled with relief that she was ok. So much for the surprise.

I sat down and scooted my chair closer to Lucy's bedside. I held her hand and prayed for her to wake up.

Happy was sitting on my lap. We were there for about an hour until Happy fell asleep.

After another hour of listening to Happy's snoring, Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open.

She turned to me and her eyes went wide.

"N-Natsu? Is that really you?" I nodded and smiled. She started to cry.

My smile quickly turned into a frown, remembering the incident.

"Luce, what were you doing? Why? Why are you trying to die?" She looked away.

"I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand the deep amount of depression I'm in because I lost all of you. Not only did I lose you Natsu, but Fairy Tail disbanded. I lost everyone else too."

I squeezed her hand gently.

"I know about what happened with the guild, Luce. I found out yesterday, which is what made me want to come back."

 **Lucy POV**

I looked to Natsu. I felt like hugging him until he couldn't breathe anymore. So I did.

I jumped into Natsu's arms. My arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Natsu, I thought I'd never see you again. I missed you so much, I was so lonely." I sobbed.

Natsu slowly realized what was happening and quickly wrapped his arms tightly around me as well.

Happy woke up and looked up at us. He had bright eyes at the sight of me being ok. I pulled away from my hug with Natsu and Happy flew into my arms.

"Lucy!" He cried into my chest. "I'm so glad you're ok! Never do that again!" I hugged him.

"I won't, I promise."

Two days later, I was released and Natsu and Happy watched my every move. They came and stayed at my house, since they had no where else to go.

I tapped my chin as I thought of where they could sleep.

"You could sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Natsu shook his head.

"We'll sleep on the couch, you sleep in your own bed." Natsu said.

I opened my mouth to protest but Natsu put a finger to my lips.

"No." He said sternly. "No protesting, no being super nice and letting us sleep in your bed. No, uh uh. You just got out of the hospital, you deserve a nice soft bed."

My eyes widened at his actions. He took his finger away and plopped on the couch, I was staring at him the whole time.

"Hey Luce?" I blinked out of my gaze. "Yeah?" I replied.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" I blushed furiously as I looked away. "Sorry." I said in a shaky voice.

I fast walked into my room. "Goodnight!" I yelled before slamming the door.

 **Natsu POV**

I jumped when I heard the slam of Lucy's door.

"Goodnight." I said quietly.

I yawned and stretched my arms out wide. I laid down on my side on the couch and fell asleep. Happy curled up next to my stomach and fell asleep as well.

I woke up early the next morning. I stood up and tip toed over to the kitchen. It may not seem like it, but I'm a pretty good cook.

I grabbed pancake mix and poured in some water, mixing it together to make a batter. I cooked some eggs in a pan in the burner next to the pancakes.

As I put the last pancake on a plate, Lucy walked in. I turned around to see her adorable bedhead. She rubbed her eye and looked at me weirdly.

"Hey Luce, I made you some breakfast." I brought her the plate and set down some syrup and a glass of orange juice.

She looked at the food, then looked at me. Lucy walked over to me and hugged me, I hugged back.

"You take too good care of me." She said. I chuckled. "I have to, you always have for me. And besides," I pulled away.

"I have to take care of my Lucy." I smiled big and she blushed slightly.

I did everything possible for her the rest of the day, until dinner. I cooked spaghetti and poured a glass of milk.

Lucy, Happy, and I ate. Happy fell asleep on the couch and I picked up the dishes. I felt extremely drowsy, like I was going to tip over.

Suddenly, I tripped on myself while holding a glass. Lucy caught me and I accidentally dropped the glass and it shattered on impact.

"Sorry Luce." I said sleepily.

"Natsu, you push yourself too hard. You need to take it easy. Come on, let's get you to bed." She said.

"But Luce, the glass." I protested.

"Don't worry about it. I clean it up later." She dragged me into her room and layed me down on her bed. I almost fell asleep instantly.

 **Lucy POV**

Natsu was asleep by the time I put him to bed. I kissed his forehead and began to walk away when I felt a hand grab my arm, obviously dodging my wrists.

I turned around to see Natsu. He looked asleep.

"Lucy. Stay." He sounded wide awake. He suddenly pulled me down into the bed with him. I looked up at him with wide eyes, blushing hardcore.

Natsu's eyes were open and he looked down at me.

"Luce.. I have to tell you something." My heart skipped a beat and I gulped hard. "Y-yeah?"

"I love you." I froze, my brain was trying to figure out what to say. I cycled through words, trying to find the right ones to express myself.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for years." I said. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in. We kissed passionately. I loved every second of it. This was long needed.

Natsu pulled away. A line of spit connected our mouths. I curled into his warm chest. He rested his chin on my head, I could feel the grin on his lips. I smiled and let out a small giggle.

"You're so cute." He said. And with that, we both fell asleep, tangled up together.

* * *

 **Ok ok, I know what you think, "Why didn't you actually kill Lucy, that would have been a great story." But honestly, I couldn't bring myself to write something like that. I'm a fluff kind of person, ok? Bite me. Nah I'm just kidding. But I did just start a new series called Broken Promises. It's about Natsu and Lucy being spies on two sides of a war. Go check it out, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Infirmary

**This actually isn't based off of any event, I just had this idea and I knew I had to make another chapter. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

Natsu and I were finishing off a job. We collected our money and were walking home when we ran into some people who wanted trouble.

"Stay back Luce." Natsu said in a deep and serious voice. I gulped out of nervousness and they pounced on Natsu.

One of them that wasn't fighting Natsu came over to me and tried to grab me. I Lucy kicked him and brought out Virgo.

"Punish him Virgo." She smirked and began fighting him. My strength was draining, and so was Virgo's. The guy over powered her and I had to send her away.

He looked at me and smirked. I was on my knees holding my stomach, barely able to hold myself up. Virgo takes a lot out of me.

I didn't have the strength to fight back when he grabbed me, I screamed slightly before he put a hand over my mouth.

Two others came over and attempted to help him get control of me. I started to cry but they were muffled from the man's disgusting hand.

Natsu heard my muffled cries and screams and looked back from the two others he was fighting.

"Lucy!" He yelled out for me but was tackled by the people fighting him.

The three restraining me started taking me away, tears flowing from my eyes. I squirmed and tried to get away but one of them punched me in the stomach, the man's hand releasing my mouth. I coughed a little blood and gave up.

I saw Natsu burn with rage as he knocked out his two opponents and came sprinting for me.

Natsu punched the three restraining me and quickly knocked them out, his inner fire kicking in.

He crouched down to me and hugged me, I was balling and holding my stomach.

"Are you ok, Luce?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"U-uh huh." I said, my hand covering my mouth.

He pulled me into another hug and I cried into his shoulder.

After about ten minutes, he pulled away and examined me. As he was doing that, I realized how beat up he was, there wasn't one spot that wasn't bruised or cut.

He looked so worn out, even his eyes.

"Natsu..."

"Luce, I... I don't know... how much longer I can... stay awake. I feel like I'm gonna..." He passed out on my shoulder before he could finish.

I carried him back to the guild. I walked in with him dragging from my back, both of us severely beat up. Everyone gasped at us.

Levy ran up to me. "Lu! What happened. Are you ok? What happened to Natsu."

I nearly collapsed, not being able to hold myself, nor Natsu, up anymore. Gajeel was with levy and he caught me, supporting me and picking Natsu up.

He brought us to the infirmary and we were checked in. I told Levy the whole story and she told the worried guild.

I looked to Natsu. He was still passed out. He worked himself so hard, because I was in danger. I sighed out of guilt and closed my eyes, turning away from Natsu.

A few hours later, I woke up and all my wounds were bandaged. I looked over and Natsu was still asleep. I shakily got out of bed and walked over to him.

"N-Natsu. Why do you always do this? You push yourself so hard just for me. Why the hell do you care so much?" I rested my head on his arm and closed my eyes.

I felt him wrap his arms around me, making me open my eyes. His eyes were still closed but he was obviously awake.

"Because I love you." I froze, my eyes were wide and my breathing stopped. I suddenly felt a rush of heat go to my face and my heart beat picked up.

Natsu's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"N-Natsu, don't say things you don't mean. Y-you don't even know w-what love is." The corners of his lips curled down into a frown.

"P-plus, you're hopped up on meds. Y-you don't know what's you're talking about." I sighed, knowing this isn't real.

"Luce..." I looked at him. "Luce, I'm being serious. I love you more than anything."

He sighed. "But I can see you obviously don't feel the same." His arms let go of me and his eyes looked hurt as he looked away.

"N-no! I-I didn't say that! I-I love you too Natsu. And I'm not saying it b-because you did, I'm serious, it's just..." I looked away.

"I don't want you to love me." I said in a small voice. He looked back at me with confusion.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Well because-because y-you're always saving me, a-and I-I feel like you're going to get tired of that and then leave because-well I don't know! I'm used to people leaving me! And-and-and I don't want you to leave me so I don't want you to love me! And-"

Natsu interrupted me by kissing me. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Natsu opened his eyes and pulled away,

"Luce, please please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry..." He put a hand on my cheek and swiped away some of my tears, then kissed the rest away.

He kissed my chin, then under my lip, then my lips, then my nose, then my forehead, then my cheeks, then my eyelids, then my ears, then my lips again.

I stopped crying and he smiled.

"I love you Luce." I nuzzled his hand that was on my cheek.

"I-I love you too. B-but I'm j-just scared that-"

"I know Luce, but I promise I'm never going to leave you. Or hurt you for that matter." I looked away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the sadness on my face.

"B-but you have hurt me before." He looked at me, wide eyed.

"W-when you left, t-that hurt me. A lot. To the point that I-I..." I shook my head. "Never mind."

Natsu looked at me with concern and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"To the point that you what?" He asked. I fidgeted my hands.

"T-to th-the point th-that I-I almost k-k-k..." I shut my eyes and a few tears escaped.

"Lucy..." He used my full name, shit. "What did you almost do?" I covered my face with my hands and cried, then looked up at him.

"I almost tried to kill myself, Natsu!" I covered my mouth and cried some more. Natsu's eyes were wide and he stared at me.

I grabbed the bedsheets and stuffed my face into them, wetting them with my tears.

"Lu?" I turned around to see Levy. She didn't look like she heard anything. "Lu, you ok?" I jumped up and ran out crying, Natsu still staring at me.

"What... did... you.. DO?!" I heard Levy yell from the other side of the door. I eavesdropped through the door.

"I-I-I..." Natsu stuttered. He was obviously still stunned. I heard Levy walk over to him and slap him. I covered my mouth, resisting bursting in there.

"S-she said that she came close to killing herself while I was gone and the guild was disbanded." Natsu finally said.

"N-no... no no no no no no no... she-she never told me that." I gulped and walked in there.

Levy turned to me with tears in her wide eyes.

"Lu..." I looked away and rubbed my arm.

"L-Lev, c-can I be alone with Natsu for a minute." I asked.

"W-what?! No!" Levy yelled.

"Levy." She looked back at Natsu and sighed. She walked towards me and poked my chest.

"You got a lot of explaining to do later." With that, she walked out, leaving me and Natsu alone.

Natsu sat up in his bed. I walked over to him and sat on his bed, criss crossing my legs.

"N-Natsu, I sorry-" Natsu cut me off.

"You're sorry?! Luce, why the fuck are you saying sorry?! You say sorry too often, especially when things aren't your fault. This is my fault so don't say sorry." I looked at him with sad, wide, eyes.

"Sorry, it's just a habit of mine to apologize." I said, not realizing that I apologized again.

Natsu looked at me with hard eyes. I covered my mouth, realizing what I just said. I sunk into my knees out of embarrassment.

"But, I really am sorry. I'm sorry I threw this on you. I'm sorry I made you feel bad. I'm sorry I didn't think you loved me. I'm sorry-" Natsu kissed me again to interrupt me.

He pulled away. "Luce, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should be apologizing. It is my fault after all." I stared at him.

"Natsu... no it's not. It's not like you knew that you leaving would have that effect on me." I said, attempting to make him feel better.

"Whether I knew or not Luce, I hurt you. And I promised myself from the day I met you that I would never hurt you, ever. Especially not after..." My eyes softened.

"Stop beating yourself up over that." I said softly.

"Luce, I watched you die right in front of me. A-and I was too slow to protect you. That's not something I can just let go. It's my fault you died."

I hugged him to my chest and he nuzzled his face under my chin, wrapping his arms around my back.

"I love you Natsu, please don't ever leave me again." I said, holding back my tears.

"I won't, I promise." I hugged him tighter, afraid to let go. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes and wet his silky pink hair.

"Luce... don't cry... please..." I sniffled and whimpered, trying to hold back my tears still.

"I-I-I'm t-trying Natsu." He looked up at me and kissed me again.

"Come here." He said, grabbing my arm and slowly pulling me down. He layed me down with him and pulled the covers up to my chin, just how I liked it.

Natsu kissed my cheek and lips, then cuddled next to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I nuzzled my face in his chest and we fell asleep.

A few hours later, I woke up to Happy's voice. I groaned.

"Hey look Natsu, your looooover is awake." I opened my eyes and saw Natsu, his face was red and he was hiding in his scarf, Happy obviously teased him a lot about us.

I pushed Happy's face away and rested my head on Natsu's chest, looking up at him.

"Natsu, what's wrong." He looked embarrassed,

"H-he made d-dirty jokes." Natsu said, sinking more into his scarf.

"Aww, my poor baby. Happy, don't say those things in front of little innocent Natsu." I stroked Natsu's hair and tried to comfort him.

I kissed his cheek and Natsu looked at me and smirked.

"I'm not as innocent as you may think, Luce." I giggled and punched him playfully.

I moved up and leaned into his ear.

"You'll have to prove it when we get home." I whispered seductively. Natsu may be dense, but he understood that. I felt him shiver from my voice and smirked.

I layed back down and rested my head on his chest again.

"Get a rooooom." Happy teased. We glared at him.

"We have a room." Natsu growled. "You're just invading it." I hid my blushing face in Natsu's chest as he kicked Happy out.

"You're so cute Luce." I blushed even more and he chuckled, hugging and kissing me.

"I love you Luce."

"I love you too Natsu."

Levy came back and I had to explain everything to her, we hugged and she left. Two days later, Natsu and I were released by Porliusca and we went home.

* * *

 **If you guys want a part two to this, then leave a review. Warning, if I do make a part two, it'll be a lemon. So, yeah. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9: Replacement

**Again, not based off of anything, just had another idea...**

 **Lucy POV**

I walked up to Natsu's house to drop off something he left at my house. I knocked, but there was no answer so I assumed he was asleep.

I quietly opened the door, if he was asleep, I didn't want to wake him up, we just finished a huge job. I put his stuff on the table, then heard talking.

I creaked open the door to Natsu and Happy's kitchen a tiny bit and listened.

"What do you mean Natsu?! Of course we still need her!" Happy yelled. I saw Natsu sigh and turn to Happy.

" _You_ may need her, Happy. But _I_ don't."

"What do you mean by that, Natsu?! You mean you don't even want her in our lives? She's in our guild you know!"

I felt tears build up in my eyes, I knew they were talking about me. I covered my mouth with my hand to attempted to muffle my soft cries.

"I know we've known her for a long time, but we have someone else now." Natsu said.

Lisanna had just returned from Edolas. So, he was just going to trade me out for her? Just like that?

I didn't want to put myself through anymore pain, and left. I silently closed the door again and ran away crying.

 **Natsu POV**

"Even so, Natsu! That doesn't mean we should just count Lisanna out completely! Even if we do have Lucy!" Happy protested.

I sighed. "I'm not saying to cut her out completely. I'm just saying that I don't need Lisanna anymore, and you know how Lucy is, we need to give more attention to her and less to Lis."

I walked into the livingroom. My nose twitched and I sniffed the air. My eyes widened and I turned to Happy.

"What? What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Lucy's scent is in here. It's recent too. And look, that's something I left at her house last time. She probably came here to drop it off."

Happy exchanged the wide eyed look. We knew she heard everything. And she most likely took it the wrong way.

I ran out to door, Happy following behind me. I checked her house, but she wasn't there. I checked the guild, not there either. I looked all over Magnolia.

I was on the last corner I hadn't check, and there she was, sitting on the ground against a random wall, crying.

"Happy, can I talk to her, alone?" He nodded and flew away.

I walked over to Lucy and crouched down in front of her.

"Luce..." She looked up at me, her eyes went wide then hid her face again. I felt my heart break, knowing I did this to her.

"I don't want to be a nuisance to you, it's not like you need me. So just go away." She's shoved her face further into her knees and cried harder.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her, sitting down and pulling her into my lap. I held her tightly.

"Luce, I wasn't talking about you. I still need you, more than you know. I was talking about Lisanna." She looked at me with sad, wide eyes.

I took my hand and wiped away her tears.

"And stop crying, you know I hate it when you cry." She slowly wrapped her arms around me too.

"I love you Luce, I would never do something like that. And I definitely would never hurt you." She looked surprised at me. I blushed and looked away.

"What was that first thing you said?" She asked.

"I said I hate you, now shut it." She giggled and crawled further into my lap.

"Nope I think you said something liiiiike, I love you..." She said, leaning her face in really close to mine.

I turned back to her and sighed. There were only a few centimeters between our lips. I suddenly crashed my lips with her, sliding my hand up to her cheek.

We kissed for a good long while until we both got out of breath.

"Natsu... you didn't even let me say it back yet..." Lucy said, slightly panting.

"Then say it already." I said, smirking. She giggled.

"I love you too Natsu." Immediately after she's said that, I crashed our lips back together.

"So I guess this 'talk' is going good?" I looked over to see Happy floating there with that look on his face.

"You guys looooooove each other." I rolled my eyes and looked back to Lucy. She looked like she's was struggling to stay awake.

I picked Lucy up bridal style and began to bring her home.

"Natsu...?" I looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey sleeping beauty." She smiled and curled up to my chest, falling asleep again.

I brought her home and layed her down on her bed. I had one foot out the door when's I felt Lucy hug me from behind. I turned and hugged her too.

"Hey..." I said.

"Come sleep with me, Natsu. It's lonely." I nodded and picked her back up, laying her on the bed and the laying down myself.

I woke up in the middle of the night to Lucy crying, squirming, and screaming for her mom, in her sleep. I wrapped my arms around her and she calmed a bit.

"Shh... it's just a dream Luce..."

 **Lucy POV**

I saw my mom tell me this was just a dream. But then I heard her call me "Luce" and realized it was Natsu's voice.

I opened my eyes to see Natsu holding me tightly, trying to calm me down. I touched the tears that were on my face.

"Natsu?" He looked down at me and his eyes soften with his smile.

"Hey... you were having a nightmare so I was trying to calm you down." He explained. I nodded, wiping my face of the tears.

I curled into his chest. "You always take such good care of me, Natsu."

"I have to." He replied. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"No you don't." He looked down at me.

"Yes, I do." I tilted my head.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, it's midnight right now and I'm tired." He closed his eyes and fake snored. I giggled and he chuckled. I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Sorry that its kind of a short chapter. I gotta go. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10: So

Hey! So I'm sorry, but I am ending this. But, I am going to continue it on my Wattpad account which is under the same username. (Nalu793). The same goes for a couple of my other series but I will have to do those later because I already have two series on Wattpad.

So, what I'm trying to say is I'm not uploading anymore on fanfiction. net and everything is going to be on Wattpad. So please please please go check those out because I have started some new ones. And, yeah, that's pretty much it. Bye! Peace!


End file.
